fui un tonto
by neon-san
Summary: es un occxwolf yuuri cuenta como es que se sintio al ver que perdio poco a poco a su angel de fuego


¿cuando paso? ¿a que horas? ¿como lo permiti? Esas son las preguntas constantes que siempre me hago, al ver como es que ya no estas a mi lado, nunca lo sospeche mas bien nadie lo sospecho, cuando es que ustedes dos se fueron enamorando, yo siempre llevaba a wolfram ala tierra, pero siempre lo veia celandome como siempre por eso es que nunca sospeche nada.

Pero conforme ivamos a la tierra y a shin makoku el tambien iva y yo nunca hize nada para evitar esos momentos que pasaban juntos, al principio pense al igual que tus hermanos que era por que se llevaban mejor, por que hasta reian juntos, pero como siempre no hize nada los ignoraba.

Pero como me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada, al no darme a tiempo de que ese hermoso mazoku de cabellos dorados, significaba tanto para mi, yo siempre lo ignoraba, yo mismo hize que ese amor que sentia por mi wolfram se acabara, yo fui el culpable de todo, y si tambien fue gracias a mi, que ellos se acercaran mas, yo mismo los orille a que convivieran mas.

Despues de ayudar a sara, le dije a todos que nos fueramos a la tierra a mi casa a pasar unas vacaciones, por todo lo sucedido, ho gran error, ese fue mi mas grande error, en ese momento mi pesadilla comenzo, sin querer eso habia hecho que ustedes dos convivieran mas, yo siempre llevaba a pasear a conrad y gwendal, pero wolfram siempre queria pasear con ¨el¨.

Pasaron los dias, y a ellos los veia muy felices ya hasta ni wolfram me tomaba tanta importancia, y llego ese dia en que wolfram dijo que ya queria regresar a shin makoku y para sorpresa de todos el dijo que lo acompañaria, la verda nadie le tomo importandia y el se fue con wolfram, pensamos que asi como nadie estaba en el castillo el le podria hacer compañia.

Una semana despues decidimos regresar al castillo, y lo que vimos ahi cuando entramos a MI recamara nos dejo en shock, los vimos, el encima de ti en la cama, besandose apasionadamente, como yo llevaba un libro, de la impresion deje caer el libro y eso hizo que ustedes se dieran cuenta de nuestra precencia, gwendal fue el primero que se recupero de la sorpresa y pregunto que que pasaba ahi.

El dijo que ya no tenia caso ocultarlo mas, y tomando la mano del que creia MI prometido, que se fueron enamorando poco a poco en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, wolfram se solto delicadamente del agarre de el y se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, diciendo que en realidad ya no eran prometidos desde hace un mes, conrad pregunto que como paso, y solo dijieron que fueron hablar con woltarana y el mismo dio el consentimiento y anulo el compromiso.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos, yo solo atine a golpearlo a el por arrebatarme el amor de wolfram, todos me detuvieron y wolfram me grito que que me pasaba, y que nunca me atreviera a golpearlo por que si no el se olvidaria de que era el maou, eso me dolio pero todavia recuerdo sus palabras _tu nunca me quisiste, como yo hubiera querido, pero el..me dio todo el amor que yo necesitaba_

esas palabras hicieron que me calmara y ahi voltee a ver su mirada y la vi dolida al igual que la de el y tambien recuerdo sus palabras _lo siento tanto pero...en el corazon no se manda_, todos me miraban con lastima y lo unico que hize fui saliendo corriendo, no se que platicaron contigo tus hermanos, pero vi que estabas llorando despues de que regrese, el te apretaba fuertemente la mano, al verme llegar ellos se fueron.

Pregunte que habia pasado, y solo me dijieron que ellos estaban de mi lado, la verdad no podia creerlo que me preferian a mi que su propio hermano, pero despues de eso vi que no era cierto, al escuchar una platica entre conrad y gwendal lamentandose por haberlos tratado asi, pero que era su obligacion estar de mi lado, eso si no lo soporte y abri la puerta diciendoles que lo primero era la familia y no lo dije dos veces por que lo fueron a buscar, despues de un buen rato estando ahi decidi ir a buscarlos y ahi los vi abrazando a wolfram.

De eso hace un año, ahora estoy aqui en la ceremonia de su boda, yo se que nunca amare a alguien tanto como amo a wolfram, pero los veo felices y si ellos son felices yo tambien lo soy, greta tambien los apoyo por que ella adora a wolfram y el igual.

Lo unico que me queda decir es que fui un tonto por no aprobechar lo que tenia a un lado de mi, por no saber valorarlo, y deje que el me lo quitara pero ya no importa el hubiera, solo espero que el lo cuide, aunque lo hubiera querido como mi esposo, ........ahora lo tengo de cuñado.........pero yo se que shouri lo sabra cuidar......y se que todos piensan que fui un tonto.

Owari....


End file.
